Changes
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (Steve x OC)
1. Part One

Changes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Jamison and Agent Jenna Kaye belong to the creator of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The Character of Supervisory Special Agent Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Major Colonel David Richardson, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Detective Riley King and Senior Master Sergeant Kevin Matthews belongs to me so please do not use them without asking for permission first.**

 **Any character who hasn't been mentioned above and who you don't instantly recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **This story was originally going to be uploaded to my Snippet A/U saga but I decided that since this particular AU has a lot of options that it deserved its own story. It should be in order but please be aware that there will be gaps between them, one snippet for example may be set six months before the next one. Each will contain mini stories as well, certain chapters which go together. It will hopefully be clear which ones those are.**

 **Because this story features the male version of Danny Williams in quite a prominent role. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle except in conversation. This should hopefully clear up any confusion which may arise from having them both in the same story.**

 **I hope to update on a fairly regular schedule so please look out for update.**

 **I should also add that this story is set around about half way through season one.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

 **When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett felt his jaw clench as he stared at the woman in front of him, words wanted to spill out telling her exactly what he thought about her plan but he kept quiet. The woman in front of him was a woman of power, the Governor of the island which he protected and he knew without a doubt that she could make his life a living hell if she chose to.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young**

* * *

Part One

* * *

Steve McGarrett felt his jaw clench as he stared at the woman in front of him, words wanted to spill out telling her exactly what he thought about her plan but he kept quiet. The woman in front of him was a woman of power, the Governor of the island which he protected and he knew without a doubt that she could make his life a living hell if she chose to.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't quite catch what you said" He remarked calmly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly when she smiled at his comment, clearly finding it amusing.

"Come now Commander McGarrett let's not play these games with each other, we both know that you heard exactly what I said." She replied, leaning back in her comfortable looking chair and meeting his gaze, her pale blue eyes cool and expressionless. "As I said, I'm extremely pleased with the way the taskforce is going but it's lacking something Commander. I think you would benefit from having a small team within the main team who will deal with the Intel and computer work while you and the other members of your team are out in the field. It should quicken your rate of closure." She told him, a tone to her voice which told him that it wasn't so much a suggestion as a command.

"We close our cases are extremely quickly Governor, we're a good team as we are and we don't need any more members of the team, especially people who I don't know."

"I've handpicked the lead of the Intel team Commander. I should make this clear to you that this is not up for discussion. This team will be formed and you will be working with them. The head of the department will be picking the team. They'll work on the same floor as you as well in the same area." Steve breathed out at the response, the hand resting on his thigh curling into a fist

"Well I guess there's nothing for me to say then" Steve remarked, biting on the inside of his mouth to control himself when he saw the almost smug look coming to the Governor's face.

"I'm glad you agree" She stated, looking towards the door when there was a knock on it. "Ahhh that would be the new lead of the Intel team now." She stood up, her hand brushing down her pants leg as she moved towards the door and opened it. "Thanks for coming in."

"That's fine" A female voice responded, it was a surprisingly pretty voice attracting Steve's attention.

"Commander McGarrett, this is Supervisory Special Agent Richardson, she will be the head of your Intel team" The Governor said, Steve breathed out slowly, coming to his feet and turned round, his gaze landing on the woman who looked towards him.

Steve stared, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. The woman was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. She was petite in height, probably only about five foot one or two and slim. Her hair was blonde and was tied up away from her face, her features were perfect set off by a large set of grey eyes which were heavily lashed. He glanced down at her clothes, taking in the pretty flowered dress which she was wearing.

"Hi" He said when he realised he had been staring at her. "I'm Steve McGarrett"

"Danielle Richardson but everyone calls me Danni" She responded, her mouth curling into a smile which caught his attention before she moved towards him, her hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you Commander McGarrett."

"Please call me Steve" He corrected as he took her hand, feeling sparks running up his arm.

"Only if you call me Danni" She said with a smile at him, pulling her hand back from him. Her gaze going to the Governor when she stepped up to them both, her gaze flickering between the two of them.

"I have another meeting now, I would suggest that the two of you go somewhere and talk about how you plan to do this as you're both the heads of the new improved 50" She told them both, moving to the door and opening it up, using her hand to wave towards it. "I'll see you both next week for the weekly meeting."

Steve left the room, stopping in the waiting room and turned to Danielle who stopped by him.

"We should go somewhere and discuss things." Steve said, looking down at his watch. "Have you eaten yet? There's a local place which is quiet around this time where we can go and talk and figure out how we're going to do this."

"I ate a while ago so I can get something light now." She agreed as they moved towards the exit.

"Did you drive in?" Steve asked her, tilting his head towards her, feeling surprisingly disappointed when she nodded at him.

"Yeah I did, I'll follow you in my car, it's over there" She said, turning and pointing towards a silver mustang car. He raised his eyebrow at it before he looked back at her in time to see her smile at him. "We should head over there now, there's a lot to do today and the quicker we tackle it the better" She told him before she moved away heading toward the car. Steve stared after her for a moment before he headed towards his partner's Danny Williams Camaro and climbed in, his gaze automatically going to the mirror landing on Danielle's car, his hands tightening on the wheel.

This was going to be harder than he thought it would be

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it.**


	2. Part Two

Changes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Jamison and Agent Jenna Kaye belong to the creator of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The Character of Supervisory Special Agent Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Major Colonel David Richardson, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Detective Riley King and Senior Master Sergeant Kevin Matthews belongs to me so please do not use them without asking for permission first.**

 **Any character who hasn't been mentioned above and who you don't instantly recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **This story was originally going to be uploaded to my Snippet A/U saga but I decided that since this particular AU has a lot of options that it deserved its own story. It should be in order but please be aware that there will be gaps between them, one snippet for example may be set six months before the next one. Each will contain mini stories as well, certain chapters which go together. It will hopefully be clear which ones those are. I had this previously uploaded but I decided to go for a different way.**

 **Because this story features the male version of Danny Williams in quite a prominent role. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle except in conversation. This should hopefully clear up any confusion which may arise from having them both in the same story.**

 **I hope to update on a fairly regular schedule so please look out for update.**

 **I should also add that this story is set around about half way through season one.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

 **When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve pulled the Camaro into the first parking space he could see and pushed his door open, climbing out of the car and throwing the door closed behind him. His eyes automatically landing on Danielle's car as she pulled into the car park as well. He watched, leaning against the side of the car, she took a few minutes before she left her own car, looking around her.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young**

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Steve pulled the Camaro into the first parking space he could see and pushed his door open, climbing out of the car and throwing the door closed behind him. His eyes automatically landing on Danielle's car as she pulled into the car park as well. He watched, leaning against the side of the car, she took a few minutes before she left her own car, looking around her.

"Danni" Steve called out, raising his arm up attracting her attention. She moved towards him, shouldering a large bag as she reached out with her free hand pushing the sunglasses off her face to the top of her head.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, I got caught behind a truck which was actually keeping to the speed limit for once" She commented as she came to a stop by him, her gaze moving to the restaurant thoughtfully. "Shall we go in?" She suggested, waiting until he nodded before she turned and headed towards the entrance.

Steve raised an eyebrow before he pushed himself away from the car and followed her into the cool restaurant. She headed straight to one of the empty booths and slid in, her grey eyes watchful as he slid in opposite her. For a moment they both remained silent, simply staring at each other until a waitress appeared beside them.

"What can I get you both?" She asked them, her dark eyes flickering between them before they focused on Steve, a flirtatious light coming to them which he was more then used to seeing from women.

"I'll just have a latte please" Danielle commented, flashing the woman a smile before she turned her attention to her bag, opening the zip and going through it.

"I'll have a large black coffee please" Steve added.

"Can I get either of you something to eat?" The waitress pressed.

"Nothing for me" Danielle responded, pulling out a few files which she placed on the table. Steve looked at the waitress and shook his head, waiting until she turned and headed back to the counter before he turned his attention back to the woman opposite him. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze as she leaned back into the chair. "So is this the point where you tell me that not only do you not need my help but also that you don't want it?"

"Something like that" Steve agreed, ignoring the surprise he felt at her reading him so well, normally it took people several encounters before they could get a good grasp on what he was thinking.

"Look I understand it okay, this is your team and you've been in charge of it since day one. You've picked every member of your team so far and then suddenly here I am. Placed on your team by the Governor, you know nothing about me other than my name and you'll just meant to accept it? It sucks I agree" She remarked as she shrugged, a sympathetic look coming to her face. "But the truth of the matter is that there is nothing either of us can do about it so we may as well accept it and move on otherwise this will just get awkward and uncomfortable pretty quickly." She stated.

"50 is run a certain way" He told her, falling silent when the waitress placed the drinks in front of her before he picked the conversation up again as soon as she was out of ear shot. He wanted this to remain between the two of them. "And it's going to remain that way regardless of this new team that the Governor decided that we needed."

"I'm sure it will be" She said with a nod, her voice expressionless. "Because the fact of the matter is that the Intel team is not a part of 50, we're just a group who helps you out on your cases, from what the Governor told me though we'll be helping other teams as well including HPD and the Agencies based here on the island."

"You'll be based with 50 which makes you 50 which means that I'm your boss." Steve corrected, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the top of the surface.

"Actually you aren't by boss, nor will you be the boss of the team I pick Commander McGarrett. I work for the Government who have happened to have lent me to the Governor of Hawaii for the time being." She said tilting her head to the side. "My team won't be up and running for another week, I've selected a group of people who I would like to interview for the team. I know their talents but I need to meet them in person to see whether out styles will mesh well together. As soon as I pick them then I'll let you know." She told him as she picked up her mug and took a sip of it.

"I want a say in who you pick" Steve responded, ignoring the way her eyebrow rose up at his comment.

"Why?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused by his remark.

"Because if my team are going to be relying on them for Intel during cases then I need to know that they are the best of the best. My team are important to me." He stated. Danielle remained quiet for a moment before she sighed.

"I don't suppose if I tell you that I am extremely good at reading people and will pick the best people will do anything to appease your need for control will it?" She asked him. Steve blinked at the comment, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Need for control?" He repeated with a frown, Danielle nodded.

"That's right. I mean there's nothing wrong with it, you were a Navy SEAL after all, and I assumed it's printed into your DNA"

"How did you…" His voice trailed off when she interrupted.

"I looked you and your team up when I was told that I was coming out here. I have responsibilities it's important to me that I know the people who I will be working closely with."

"Then you can understand why I need to know who I will be working closely with." Steve remarked, a feeling of smugness racing through him when he caught the expression which came to her face at his comment. She stared at him, sipping at her latte before she sighed and spoke.

"Fine, you can come to the interviews on two conditions. One you don't ask the applicants any questions, you simply observe and two you don't interfere in any shape or form. Do we have a deal?" She asked him. Steve pulled a face before he sighed as well, there was a look in her eyes which told him that she would not back down from her conditions. Normally Steve got his way but he had the feeling that things would be different with Danielle.

"Fine, I won't ask questions in front of them and I won't interfere in your interviewing process." He said finally. She smiled at him, looking amused at the comment before she nodded.

"I'll have to let you know when I set them up" She remarked, finishing her drink before she came to her feet, throwing a five dollar bill onto the table. "I have things which I need to get on with and I'm sure you've got to go back to your office to break the news to the rest of your team." She fished into her purse, pulling out a card which she placed in front of him, tapping her index finger on it before she withdrew her hand. "That's my work cell number, you can reach me on it between eight in the morning and six at night, any time before or after that you'll find it switched off. It was nice meeting you Commander McGarrett, enjoy the rest of your day." She flashed him another smile before she turned her head and thanked the waitress who had served them before she headed towards the door.

"I'll call you" Steve called after her, twisting in his seat in time to see her lift her arm up to acknowledge his comment before she disappeared out the door. Steve blinked, turning and looking at her through the window as she climbed into her car, her cell phone to her ear speaking to someone.

He turned back to the table, picking up the card she had left him and stared at it leaning back in his chair again wondering why he felt as though he had lost control of the meeting and why it didn't bother him like it normally it.

He couldn't help but think it was because of her.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Part Three

Changes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Jamison and Agent Jenna Kaye belong to the creator of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The Character of Supervisory Special Agent Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Major Colonel David Richardson, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Detective Riley King and Senior Master Sergeant Kevin Matthews belongs to me so please do not use them without asking for permission first.**

 **Any character who hasn't been mentioned above and who you don't instantly recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **This story was originally going to be uploaded to my Snippet A/U saga but I decided that since this particular AU has a lot of options that it deserved its own story. It should be in order but please be aware that there will be gaps between them, one snippet for example may be set six months before the next one. Each will contain mini stories as well, certain chapters which go together. It will hopefully be clear which ones those are. I had this previously uploaded but I decided to go for a different way.**

 **Because this story features the male version of Danny Williams in quite a prominent role. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle except in conversation. This should hopefully clear up any confusion which may arise from having them both in the same story.**

 **I hope to update on a fairly regular schedule so please look out for update.**

 **I should also add that this story is set around about half way through season one.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

 **When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So what did the Governor want then?"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

"So what did the Governor want then?"

Steve started, looking up from his blank computer screen towards his door to see his work partner Danny Williams leaning against the frame with a half interested, half concerned look on his face. Steve had been back in the office for ten minutes and had remained silent the entire time merely heading straight to his office. He had been silent since he had paid the cheque and gone back to his card. His mind going through his meeting with Danielle. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow when Danny sighed and moved into his office, twisting on the spot and making some kind of hand gesture at Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua before he closed the door and headed towards Steve's desk, collapsing into the chair on the other side, fixing Steve with a long look, his bright blue eyes unreadable for a moment before he spoke.

"The Governor? Remember her, blond woman who signs all our pay checks and who gave you the task force in the first place to run, any of this ringing any bells with you?" He queried, tilting his head to the side. Steve gave him an unimpressed look, leaning back on his own chair before he answered.

"The Governor has decided that we need an Intel team"

"An Intel team?" Danny repeated, looking surprised for a moment.

"Yeah, the team will stay behind and do all our Intel and computer work while we're out in the field, I guess they'll deal with the aftermath of the cases as well which will free us up to take on more cases" Steve explained, his comment causing Danny to nod thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good idea and it would take the pressure off of Chin and Jack. So have you got anyone in mind for the job or are you going to look at some files?" Danny questioned. Steve remained silent for a moment, picking up a pen from his desk which he twirled between his fingers.

"Actually the Governor has already picked someone who is going to head the team up, that's why she called me in, so she could tell me about her idea and introduce me to the new head." Steve stated. Danny stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open before he closed it.

"I bet that went down well with you" Danny commented wryly with a shake of his head. "So what is this new head like then? Do you think you can work with him because if you can't then it will make things awkward and that's something we could do without." Danny told him on a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest

"She" Steve corrected absently.

"Sorry?" Danny remarked with a slight frown.

"The head of our new Intel team is a woman" Steve said.

"A woman" Danny repeated thoughtfully. "What is she like?"

Steve thought about the question for a moment before he spoke.

"Very intelligent, I mean she didn't brag about it but you could just tell that she was, her eyes had this intelligent look to them. She seemed capable as well and sympathetic, like she knew…" He stopped with a shake of his head, meeting Danny's suddenly amused blue eyes.

"I see" He said slowly, getting to his feet and moving round the desk, reaching down and gripping Steve's arm, using the hold to pull Steve to his feet. "Come on" He let go moving towards the door and opened it moving out into the main bulpen. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes as he followed Danny into the room. "Chin, Kono" Danny said attracting the rest of the team who was in the office attention to him. Their last two members Jack O'Connor and Riley King were following up a lead. "It turns out that we're getting a new internal team who will do all our computer and Intel work. Steve's just met the woman who will be in charge. What was her name Steve?" Danny asked turning to Steve who glared at him before answering.

"Danielle Richardson" Steve said.

"I vote we look into her since we'll be working with her" Kono remarked, clearly picking up on Danny's train of thought. Chin glanced once towards Steve, dark eyes searching his face before he turned his attention back to the computer in front of him and began typing, his fingers racing over the keypad. Within minutes information was on the plasma.

"Right" Danny said, rubbing his hands together, "let's start with the basic, Chin what have you got?"

"Her full name is Danielle Elizabeth Richardson and she's just turned thirty one on the 24th June. She was born and raised in Maryland and graduated early from both High School and University, she's got a degree in…" Chin hesitated for a second before he spoke. "Computer science and also a masters in criminology. She's one smart woman. She works for the Government and for her to be the rank she's at they must have plans for her. I'm guessing she's been fast tracked."

"What has she done? Where did she work before here?" Kono asked.

"The pentagon" Chin answered sounding impressed despite himself. "What she was doing there or where she was before that is classified though."

"The Pentagon" Steve repeated, frowning slightly before he paid attention to Danny when the other man spoke.

"Does it have any personal details about her on there?"

"One sec" Chin said focusing on the computer. Steve moved to the table, slipping into the free spot next to Chin and Kono and looked up at the screen his mind racing.

Why was Danielle's record classified? Had she been in danger? Was that why she had been moved here to Hawaii to join their taskforce? She had said that the Government had lent her to the Governor but what if they had done that to protect her. He would have to ask the Governor for some more details the next time he spoke to her. Danielle was going to be part of his team which meant that it was him duty to keep her safe, the same as he would keep any of the others on his team, the members of his Ohana, safe.

"Come on Chin, while we'll still young" Kono prompted ignoring the look her cousin shot her.

"Okay, here we are" Chin announce a moment later. "So we know her full name, date of birth and where she was born and raised. She went to Stanford University. Her parents are still married and still live in Maryland and she comes from a large family. Fourth eldest out of seven kids, looks like she was raised as a catholic so it may explain the large family. She's not listed as married either." He tilted his head to the side and clicked on something. "Here's the picture they have for her on file." He announced.

Steve looked up at the plasma screen, his heart skipping a beat when he found himself confronted with Danielle's picture. She looked serious in it, though there was something about her mouth in it which hinted at a smile.

"She's gorgeous" Kono announced looking towards the other three with a grin. "At least our reputation as the best looking crime force on Hawaii won't be damaged by her joining out ranks, also it be good to have another woman on the team who I can share undercover ops with. No one is going to know her if she's just arrived."

"True" Danny remarked with a nod. "Plus you've got to assume that somewhere along the way she's had training for it."

"I'd rather we wait until we send her out" Steve said, his voice making it clear that his word of the matter was final. "She'll need to get settled first and hire her team. The Governor has given her full leadership of the internal team. They'll be working with HPD and the agencies on the island as well so they won't just be for us."

"Wait" Kono said holding her hand up. "Does that mean that she doesn't answer to you?" Steve remained silent, glaring at the younger woman when she let out a startled laugh. "Oh man, this has suddenly gotten a whole lot better" She announced, glancing towards Chin when he elbowed her.

"I'm going to call her and see whether she can come in this afternoon, I think it would be good for the three of you to meet her in person since we'll be working with her daily." Steve stated before he turned and headed back to his office, ignoring the low chatter which erupted between the other three.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to his desk, picking his cell phone up and taking the card with her number out of his pocket staring at it for a moment before he breathed out, typing the number onto his keypad and lifted the handset to his ear.

He could do this.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Part Four

Changes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Jamison and Agent Jenna Kaye belong to the creator of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The Character of Supervisory Special Agent Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Major Colonel David Richardson, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Detective Riley King and Senior Master Sergeant Kevin Matthews belongs to me so please do not use them without asking for permission first.**

 **Any character who hasn't been mentioned above and who you don't instantly recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **This story was originally going to be uploaded to my Snippet A/U saga but I decided that since this particular AU has a lot of options that it deserved its own story. It should be in order but please be aware that there will be gaps between them, one snippet for example may be set six months before the next one. Each will contain mini stories as well, certain chapters which go together. It will hopefully be clear which ones those are. I had this previously uploaded but I decided to go for a different way.**

 **Because this story features the male version of Danny Williams in quite a prominent role. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle except in conversation. This should hopefully clear up any confusion which may arise from having them both in the same story.**

 **I hope to update on a fairly regular schedule so please look out for update.**

 **I should also add that this story is set around about half way through season one.**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

 **When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **The phone rang five times before it was finally answered by Danielle, she sounded polite, though he could detect a trace of distraction to the tone as though she was in the middle of something.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

The phone rang five times before it was finally answered by Danielle, she sounded polite, though he could detect a trace of distraction to the tone as though she was in the middle of something.

"Hello SSA Richardson speaking"

"Danni? Hi it's Steve McGarrett here" Steve announced, sinking down in his chair and tapping his fingertips against the arm of it. "I'm sorry to bother you but have you got a moment to talk to me?"

"Commander McGarrett" Danielle remarked sounding surprised. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, especially since I saw you an hour ago. Is something wrong?" She asked him. Steve shook his head, forgetting for a moment that she wouldn't be able to see her.

"Nothing is wrong Danni I just informed my team of the changes and they were hoping that they could meet you today. I thought it would be a good idea considering how closely the teams would be working with each other." He told her. She fell silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Did you now Commander?" She remarked sounding vaguely amused by what he had said before she sighed. "I guess I can come down for a short time, I need to see the area which has been set aside in your office for my team anyway."

"Okay, we can discuss it when you get here. Do you know where you're heading?" He asked her, unsurprised when she made a knowing sound over the phone.

"I think I can figure it out. I'll be around soon Steve" She told him before she hung up the phone. Steve stared down at it for a moment before he placed in on his desk, wondering what the other members of his team would make of Danielle. Would they like her? Would they give her a chance? Why did it bother him so much if they did or not?

Shaking his head he breathed out, coming back to his feet and headed back into the main bulpen looking around him unsurprised to see that his team were still gathered round the table, their gazes fixed on him with the same questioning look which indicated that they had been spending way too much time with each other if they were beginning to reflect each other's expression.

"Well? What did she say then?" Kono asked when Steve remained silent. "Is she coming down so we can meet her?"

"She's on her way down but I don't know how long she is going to take to get here, mainly because I don't actually know where she is right now" Steve admitted.

"I'm surprised you didn't put a tracker on her when you had the chance, isn't that your usual style of doing things buddy?" Danny asked with a grin at Steve who glared at him in response.

"Don't you have some work which you could be getting on with?" Steve asked the blond man, rolling his eyes when Danny shook his head at him.

"I, unlike you, actually get my paperwork done when I get it so it never hangs around, right now I am free as a bird." Danny told him with a wide

"Of course you are" Steve replied shaking his head.

Danny opened his mouth to retort when he stopped, instead turning to look behind Steve, his bright blue eyes widening slightly before he smiled. Steve frowned slightly at the look, turning round in time to see Danielle at the door watching them.

"Danni, I didn't expect you to be here so soon" He stated, moving towards her, his hand outstretched in her direction. She shrugged at him, moving towards him and stopping next to him, tilting her head back so she could see him.

"I was just round the corner in a coffee shop working so it was just a pleasant stroll down the street" She told him, moving into the room, her eyes moving round the other members of the team. "Hi I'm Danni Richardson, it's nice to meet you all" She said, her gaze going to Steve with a questioning look.

"Sorry Danni, this is my partner and second in command Danny Williams, this is Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. We have two more team members but they are out at the moment interviewing some witnesses" He introduced, his hand wrapping round her elbow.

"When are you starting Danni" Kono asked eagerly as she held her hand out to Danielle. The other woman took it with a smile, shaking it before she spoke

"Technically today is my first day but I'll be spending this week going over files for potential members of my team and then interviewing them once I've picked, I'm hoping we'll be up and running able to help you within the next two weeks." She explained taking her hand back.

"Have you already got some potential people then?" Chin asked with a raised eyebrow, sharing a quick look with Danny.

"The Governor gave me a selection of people who she wants me to look at but I have some people in mind who are slightly… different from who The Governor wants" She said, a slight smile coming to her face as she lowered her eyes.

"Different?" Danny remarked.

"I'll be interviewing with Danielle" Steve spoke up, ignoring Danny's comment, raising an eyebrow when she turned to him, lifting her hand into the air and shaking her finger at him.

"No you aren't" She told him softly. "You are going to observe the interviews but I'll be the one who is actually conducting the interviews. Remember?" She pointed out. Steve met her eyes for a moment, his own narrowing before he made a huffing sound as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I remember" He said, his gaze flickering to team, frowning when he caught their shocked looks, clearly they weren't used to seeing him back down from something.

"Good" She said with a nod, blessing him with a warm smile before she turned to the others. "Whoever I pick will be good at their job and will be able to give you the support which you need. I know exactly the type of people who we need and who will be best suited for this job." She glanced round her before she looked back at Steve with a curious look. "Where will my team be based? The Governor said it would be here."

"Erm" Steve said, turning on the spot and looking around him as well, wondering where exactly they were going to place a new team. Danielle stared at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side before she spoke, her voice quiet.

"Is there space for us here?"

"Not in this room" Chin spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest, his dark eyes focused on Danielle with a thoughtful look as though he was trying to work her out. "But there is another area on this floor which is empty and would probably be perfect for you. I can speak to Jack when he gets back, between the two of us we should be able to fit in some security for you since I'm guessing you won't want everyone to be able to enter the area. Do you want me to show it to you now while you're here?" He offered.

"That would be great" Danielle said with a smile, moving towards Chin and stopping in front of him. Chin nodded, turning his attention to Steve.

"I'll be back in a moment" He stated, ushering Danielle on and leaving the room, Kono at their heels.

"So that's Danielle" Danny remarked lightly turning to face Steve. "She's certainly pretty and I see what you mean about the confident intelligent side. She seems to know what she's doing."

"That she does" Steve agreed, glancing towards his partner when he made a knowing sound at the back of his throat. "Anything you want to share with the rest of the class Danno?" He demanded, rolling his eyes when Danny shook his head.

"Nothing Steve… nothing at all" He replied before he strolled towards the door, disappearing through it clearly intent on joining the others.

Steve sighed, looking around the empty room before he moved to join the others.

Somehow he had the feeling that things weren't ever going to be the same again for them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Part Five

Changes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny/Danno' Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Governor Jamison and Agent Jenna Kaye belong to the creator of Hawaii 50. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The Character of Supervisory Special Agent Danielle 'Danni' Richardson, Major Colonel David Richardson, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Detective Riley King and Senior Master Sergeant Kevin Matthews belongs to me so please do not use them without asking for permission first.**

 **Any character who hasn't been mentioned above and who you don't instantly recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **Because this story features the male version of Danny Williams in quite a prominent role. Female Danni will be referred to as Danielle except in conversation. This should hopefully clear up any confusion which may arise from having them both in the same story.**

 **If you're wondering what stories I am working on or what stories are coming up than please check out my Bio, I've just updated it… as you'll see there's still quite a bit to look forward to from me. You'll also notice that this story is number one out of four…**

 **Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

 **When the Governor makes some changes at 50, Steve is ready to fight to the death to get things back the way they were until he finds out what exactly those changes are or rather who the changes bring into his life. Change can be good sometimes after all. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve made his way down the corridor following the sound of his team's voices as they showed Danielle the area they had in mind for her and her team.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Evie Young**

* * *

Part Five

* * *

Steve made his way down the corridor following the sound of his team's voices as they showed Danielle the area they had in mind for her and her team. It should have been him in the room showing her around but he had felt blindsided and off balance since the moment Danielle had walked into the Governor's office in her pretty dress and smiled at him. He stopped outside the room for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe before he stepped in, in time to hear Kono speak, a questioning tone to her voice.

"So what do you think then? Do you like it? Will it meet your needs or do you think you need something else?"

Steve's gaze focused on Danielle, watching as she slowly moved around the room, her own eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she considered Kono's questions.

The room itself was large and spacious with two large windows giving the area some much needed light. It only had two offices but there was plenty of room in the middle of the room which could be used to house desks and computer equipment for the rest of Danielle's team.

"I can definitely work with what we have here." Danielle remarked, breaking the silence in the room as she came to a stop beside Chin. "I'll have to get some security set up to limit the amount of people who have access to it which means I'll have to speak directly to the governor. We'll need additional equipment as well like desks and computers but it is a good space. I'm guessing that the windows open up so we can get some fresh air?" She asked curiously.

"They should do though you'll have to get the keys from the security desk downstairs." Danny told her, the answer causing her to nod slowly.

"Right and this area is definitely free?" She pressed, breathing out a sigh of relief when Chin nodded at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced around him.

"Yeah it is, we're the only team at the moment who works on this floor." He told her.

"In that case I'll happily take it" She remarked with a smile, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around her again.

"How many people do you plan to have on your team?" Steve queried, speaking for the first time. She looked towards him, the thoughtful look returning as she searched his eyes for a moment before she answered him.

"Six including me. It's a good number and will allow us to dedicate at least four member of staff to work on your cases when you have one. The other two can work on the other cases which come our way." She explained to him.

"Are you going to be working on our cases?" Kono asked her, tilting her head to the side. Danielle nodded.

"Some of them, I'll set up a rota for the people I hire to use. I've always been a hands on leader and that's not going to stop now just because I'm here" She said with a smile at the dark haired woman before she looked down at the watch on her wrist. "I should head back out, I still have candidate files to look through and time is running out before the interviews start. It's been a pleasure to meet you all and I'm looking forward to working with you all when the time comes." She stated, giving each of them a smile before heading towards the door. Steve moved before he could think about it blocking her path.

"Do you need a second pair of eyes to help you look through the files?" He asked her. "I have some spare time if you do, I could easily give you a hand. It might quicken the process up and give us a chance to get to know each other better." He suggested, a wave of disappointment coming over him when she shook her head at him.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm good thank. I have a way of doing things. I will be in touch though about those interviews, that should give us time to get to know each other better. Have a good day McGarrett" She said, patting her arm as she passed him leaving him staring behind her.

* * *

Steve was half way through a car chase, Danny clinging to the side of the passenger door cursing at Steve and his inability to drive a car without putting them in mortal danger, when his cell phone rang. He had answered it with a sharp "McGarrett" expecting it to be Jack giving him an update on the suspect's reason for running from them. What he didn't expect was for the voice to be soft and feminine or for it to sound startled.

"Commander McGarrett? It's SSA Richardson, have I called at a bad time? I can try again later if that will be easier for?" She offered. Steve blinked.

"Danni, hi. No now is fine if you need to talk. How can I help you?" He asked her, ignoring the incredulous look his partner shot him from the side of him, telling him without words how insane he thought Steve was to be taking a phone call during a chase like the one they were involved in.

"If you're sure…" She said, her voice trailing off clearly giving him a chance to retract his previous sentence and let him go.

"I'm sure" He responded.

"Great, well I'm ringing you because I've created a short list of potential candidates for my team, I'm going to start interviewing them tomorrow if you're free? If you aren't then I can understand that, I'll simply do them on my own."

"No, I want to be in those interviews Danni like we discussed. I should be around tomorrow, how long do you think it would take?"

"Erm… I would say the whole day to be honest with you, the list is longer than I anticipated." She admitted to him sounding almost sheepish over the line. Steve fell silent for a moment feeling torn, on one hand they were in the middle of a case, admittedly a case which would be wrapped up the minute they caught the suspect they were chasing and made him talk, but on the other hand he needed to be there when Danielle interviewed for her team. "McGarrett, are you still there?" she asked, sounding vaguely concerned.

"I'm here Danni, I'll be there tomorrow, Text me the details and I'll see you then. Bye Danni" He stated, hanging up with her goodbye echoing in his ear before he dropped his cell phone into his lap and pressed his foot down on the pedal ignoring the renewed cursing beside him. His mind focused on Danielle and what the next day would bring.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
